Once Upon A Time
by SonOfASnitch
Summary: When an evil curse swept the land, the King appointed a young kitchen boy named Cooper to take his son Kurt to another world where magic didn't exist. 8 years later, Kurt has forgotten everything and is living happily with his adoptive mother and brother. But when his boyfriend, Blaine wishes for Kurt to meet his 'older brother', things take a turn for the adventurous and magical.
1. Once Upon A Time

_"You know," The dark haired teen began as he held the small boys hand and lead him down the path, "They say that when you were born a witch put a spell on you." _

_"Nu-uh," The little boy protested, "You're lying." _

_"I am not!" He looked down to child at his side, "Once upon a time, there was an evil queen in a far off kingdom that was jealous of your mother's beauty."_

_"Yeah, cause she's the fairest of them all." The boy boasted. _

_"Yup, and she wanted your dad's power. So the evil queen was so envious that she tried to curse your mom." He told. The little boy gasped in horror. _

_"But your dad protected her and made her powerless to your mom." He spoke as he lead the young boy along the soft brook. _

_"The evil queen was furious by this and decided to plot and even more sinister revenge." _

_"How?" The child leaned in eagerly. _

_"On the night you were born, the entire kingdom rejoiced, but the queen was enraged. She used her dark magic to disguise herself as a goodly witch that had asked to present the King and Queen's newborn son with a gift. When she began her spell, her true form was revealed, but it was too late. She'd already cursed you." _

_"Nu-uh Cooper, you're a liar!" The boy pulled his hand from the teenager's grasp, and halted in his steps._

_"I swear it to be true, my Prince. I was your age when it happened." Cooper stopped and held his hands up in innocence. The little prince shot him a skeptical look. _

_"If you do not believe me, believe the scar across your heart." Cooper pointed at the little boy's chest. The boy hand his hand to his chest in fear. _

_"Wh-what's the curse?" He asked in frightened little voice. Cooper simply shrugged. _

_"No one knows. The evil queen evaporated into a cloud of smoke before the guards could seize her. No one has seen her since." He crouched down to be closer to eye level with the kid, "But you want to know what I think it is?" Cooper whispered mischievously. The prince nodded and leaned in to hear. _

_"I think the curse is that you'll never be able to beat me in a race back to the castle." He said quickly and then turn and ran off towards to beautiful castle they'd been heading toward. _

_"Hey!" The boy called. _

_"What's wrong, Kurt? Afraid of a little spell?" Cooper called over his shoulder, taunting the young Prince Kurt to join him. _

_"No!" He shouted and began running to try and beat his overseer, "Cooper, wait up!"_

* * *

Okay, so just a little thing that came to mind when I was watching Once Upon A Time. I just love the concept. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I was just posting the prologue to see how many (if any) people where interested in it being continued. I am absolutely open to answering questions of suggestions! Review and let me know!

~Holleigh


	2. Dreams and Memories

"Kurt!" Called Carole Hudson from the stairway, "Come on, get up. You'll be late for school."

Kurt's eyes swung open and squinted to the light. His head turned to the alarm clock by his bedside.

_7:10 am_

He groaned and pulled himself up lazily. His cracked door nudged open.

"Dude, come on. We gotta go." Finn said with his mouth full of toothpaste.

"I'm coming." He responded tiredly and he threw his legs over the side of his bed and made haste to finish his morning routine by the time they had to leave.

Kurt never paid any mind to the dreams he had. Why would he? He never remembered them anyway. Memories were different here. They faded and vanished with such ease. Though Kurt couldn't remember that either. Kurt's memories of that place were overshadowed by the ones of this new reality, suppressed, yet still too strong to completely perish. Those memories were forced to retreat to another part where they lived, but wee never found. They lived only in his dreams- calling endlessly for his acknowledgment. But Kurt never remember these dreams. Kurt never remembered.

Shower, shave, teeth, clothes, hair, necklace, and in record time, he was handsomely put together, looking like his fabulous self. He trotted downstairs and saw his small but loving family at the kitchen table.

"There he his." She smiled looking up from her paper.

"Morning, Mom." Her younger son greeted as he passed her chair, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"I was just telling Finn that I'm working late tonight so you two can just go ahead and order pizza after you're done glee." She picked at her food. Kurt slid two slices of bread into the toaster and scrunched his nose in displeasure. Glee was alright, but kind of boring. It was only him, Finn, Blaine, Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes. They already had their set list together, and quite frankly there things he'd rather be doing.

"Can Blaine come over?" He ventured.

"No."

"Aw, Mom why not!? " He whined retrieving the blackberry jelly from the fridge and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Because you're too young." She faced him and watched as he leaned disappointedly on the fridge's open door.

"I'm sixteen, Mom! Seventeen pretty soon! When am I going to stop being too young?" He argued.

"Hey, I'm seventeen! Can Quinn come over?" Finn chimed in hopefully.

"No!" Carole exasperated.

"But I'm adorable." Finn mimicked Kurt's pleading expression.

"You're also irresponsible, Finn." She pointed out.

"What? When have I ever been irresponsible?" He challenged. Carole deadpanned and simple pointed her fork towards the pitiful remains of a charge nike on a obliterated George Foreman. Kurt chuckled lightly.

"It was an experiment. I learned something." Finn defended trying to false maturity.

"No significant others while I'm not here." She constituted.

"Wait," Kurt shut the door, "So Finn home-fries his sneakers, so now I can't have Blaine over?"

Carole took a moment to think of another comeback, but she could do this this early in the morning.

So, "Yep." became her answer.

"Someone's got to watch him." She added pointing to her elder son.

The two of them groaned in unison.

"I know, life's tough. Get going you're gonna be late." She finalized getting up and placing her dishes in the sink.

* * *

"Dude, did you do the English homework?" As if on cue, Finn asked him the same question he did everyday.

""Finn this is exactly what Mom means by 'irresponsible'." Kurt explained as he readjusted the his messenger back on his shoulder.

"Please?" Finn begged pathetically. It was feeding the problem, but Kurt could hardly ever say no to Finn. Then again Finn could never say no to Kurt. It was a two way street, and he'd hate to disrupt that part of their brotherhood. Kurt shifted through his well organized school bag and handed his brother the questionnaire about on 'The Canterbury Tales'.

"We're still on for tonight, right?" Blaine appeared beside Kurt with a grin bright and all too cheery for such an early hour. His hopeful hazel eyes just made Kurt's heart drop.

"I can't." He responded reluctantly. Blaine stopped abruptly.

"What? Aw, Kurt, I was really looking forward to this." He dragged his feet, "I had all this stuff planned." He moaned in dishevelment and plopped against the locker beside Kurt's. "I got the Princess Bride." He enticed, knowing Kurt peculiar infatuation with all things chimerical.

"I know." Kurt spun his combination, "But Finn grilled his shoes again."

Blaine's thick eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head.

"He- nevermind. My mom's working late and she doesn't want Finn and I having our, and I quote, 'significant others' in the house while she's not there." He recounted.

"Well, that's fine!" Blaine perked up, "We won't got to your house, we'll go to mine. That's actually, what I wanted to tell you. My brother came home for the weekend. I really want him to meet you." He smiled lightly and cocked his head to get a better look at the expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Really?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and took Kurt by the hand.

"We've been together for almost a year, Kurt and I'm- I'm crazy about you." He locked loving eyes with him, "I want my family to know how much you mean to me."

There was a moment, much like the one they had shared after their first kiss, and first 'I love you'. Right here and now, without words, Blaine was telling him that he wanted Kurt to meet his family, because someday, he wanted Kurt to be a part of his family. An how could Kurt deny him this opportunity?

"Well, she didn't say anything about your house." Kurt whispered with a rush of excitement at bending the rules.

"Yes!" Blaine cheered and hugged him, "Cooper's gonna be so excited to meet you!"

"Cooper?" Kurt's smile faded slightly at the name, "That's a dumb name. I like Blaine much better."

"Me too." Blaine chuckled, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

* * *

_"Dad!" Kurt cried as his father's firm grip pulled him further down the hall, "What's going on? Where's Mom?" _

_The King's face was stone, he only ran faster, resisting the urge to pick his son up all together and carry him to safety. _

_"She's gone, Kurt. Mom's gone." _

_"Gone where? She needs to be here!" He cried. Everything was happening so fast. This morning the sun hadn't come up. The people around the castle were panicking. His father had given order for the Knights to run off and investigate. _

_None of them had come back. That's when everyone started running all over like crazy people. That's when his mom had picked him up and carried him to his room. In there however, was the dark lady with horrifying eyes. His mom put him down and made sure he stood behind her. Kurt peeked out from the side of his mother's skirt as she and evil lady shouted at each other until something his mom said had made her angry. She dark magic glowed black and purple at her fingertips and she shot it at the beautiful young mother. She fell lifelessly to the floor in front of him. That's when the tears began. Thats when he climbed up next to her and began call her desperately to no avail. She didn't flinch. Her eyes didn't blink. She way cold and the blue in her eyes was draining. Ad he sobbed, her felt a hand grasp his arm. The magic at the end of the murderess's boney fingers began to burn his arm. He screamed and cried until a burst of light ignited through the room. The unforgivable woman was thrown across the room away from Kurt. At the source stood his father and the crooked smiled sorcerer of the land. The sorcerer leaned over Kurt's mother's body and pulled a necklaces over her still head. He tossed it to the King who caught it quickly with ease. The King wasted no time grabbing his son and pulling him down the corridor, trying to ignore his son's hysteric sobbing. _

_"I know, Kurt, I know. I'm going to go back and find her. So Cooper's gonna take you somewhere safe okay?" He slammed into his study where Cooper, Kurt's overseer and quintessential baby sitter stood nervously looking out the window at the destruction that was surrounding them. _

_"Cooper," The King called, the teenage boy's terrified eyes turned to meet. _

_"King Robert- Don't look." He shifted to cover more of the window with his body, "You don't want to see." Burt strode up to him and places a small sack into the boy's hand. _

_"I need to take Kurt somewhere safe. I need you to take him as far away from here as possible." _

_"Me? But I'm no better at sorcery than the Prince!" He objected. _

_"This magic is powerful," He placed his hand over the small pouch he'd given to his servant, "It will serve its purpose for both of you. You must take him to place where magic doesn't exist. Do you understand me, Cooper? A place where he is no more cursed than any other." He instructed, "And do not- under any circumstances bring him back until I call upon you, is that understood?" _

_Cooper nodded quickly. Kurt's dad knelt in front of him to meet him at eye level. _

_"You stay safe now. Kurt? Stay safe." He held out the necklace the sorcerer had taken from Kurt's mother's neck and placed it over his son's neck, "Don't loose this. Wear this at all times. I'm going to go get your mom, and everything will be fine, but for now you've got to go with Coop. You gotta listen to everything he tells you okay?" He stroked his son's tear stained cheek as he nodded slowly. _

_"I don't want to leave." The little prince chocked out. _

_"I know. I know, kiddo, but it's only for a little while." Burt assured him. Kurt flung himself into his father's embrace._

_"I love you, Kurt. Your mom and I, we love you so much. Don't forget that Kurt. Never forget that." He held his son, and blinked back his tears. _

_"I love you." The eight year old cried. Burt nodded. _

_"Enough of this," He pulled his son off, "You must go." _

_"But-" _

_"I'll see you soon, Kurt. I promise." The King stood and took a step back as Cooper pulled a tiny glowing orb out from the pouch and held it in his and Kurt's hands. _

_Cooper spoke a spell Kurt had never heard before and caught the last glimpse of his father that her could before the light overwhelmed them and everything was gone. _

* * *

_I am really sick, and taking the opportunity to write as much as I can. I apologize that this probably isn't quite up to par, but I can always go back a re-write. Please tell me what you think? I'm still iffy on this whole thing... _

_~Holleigh_


End file.
